Wishing on stars
by Leavesarecool
Summary: Nick and Jeff have been together since Junior year. After college in Chicago, they moved in with each other and found jobs in the city. They were perfectly happy with life, until Jeff realized he wanted something more... A family. (Rewrite of Watching her Grow, and not mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with another fic yes. This is actually just a rewrite of my other fic Watching Her Grow. So it's similar but i'm going to change a lot. Anyway I hope you like it, and please review!

* * *

><p>Jeff never really thought about having kids. But ever since he got a job in a children's Hospital and moved to Chicago, it was all he could think about.<br>Every day he worked with children, mostly infants. He hated it at first, seeing all of the kids being deathly ill, but after a while he realised that, he, was making them better. Jeff felt awful when they passed, they hadn't gotten to experience life, and they haven't seen the world. Fortunately that happened rarely, but when it did, the whole floor were on the verge of tears.

Today, a father came in with a 5 year old girl. The girl's name was Lizzie, and looked like a real life Snow White, pale skin, dark black hair, and rosy cheeks; the only difference was she had brown eyes. She had apparently broken her arm in a gymnastics accident. Jeff had been in the break room, drinking coffee and reading the Chicago Tribune. When he got there, the little girl was crying softly clutching her arm, refusing that Jeff could X-ray it. She was shaking violently, in both of being scared and in pain.

"Sweetie, I promise I won't hurt you, it will take 5 seconds." Jeff smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

"Pinky promise?" She held out her good arm and Jeff wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise."

Things like this made Jeff want his own baby more. He wanted to make a child his, make them happy. He never brought it up though; he kept it inside of him, in fear of rejection. The major problem was time; he worked the day shift, from 6 to 3, and his boyfriend Nick worked from 9 to 6. Jeff really didn't want his baby to stay at a daycare, but he didn't want either of them to quit work. But he assumed they'd manage.

Nick worked at the Shedd Aquarium. He was one of the Marine Biologists, he cared for the mammals mostly, made sure they were healthy, eating right. During the spring he taught teenagers about Marine Biology and had them help him around the aquarium. Everyday he'd come home and go on and on about how one of the Belugas had a baby or the newest dolphin learned his routine. Nick loved his job; he wouldn't change it for the world.

Back at Dalton, Nick and Jeff had gotten together in their junior year. Before that everyone knew they were meant to be, and had been ecstatic, that after being completely oblivious about each other's feelings, they finally got together. Ever since then, they broke up twice and got back together, went to college in the same state, and moved to Chicago.

After a while of living in a one bedroom apartment, they moved to the Gold Coast and lived on the 10th floor with two other couples on the same floor. The adopted a kitten a month in May, whom they loved dearly, named Athena. (The kitten had long fur and was gray all over) They weren't married, they could if they wanted to, but they didn't feel the need to. They were both happy. Jeff felt as if he were missing something though, the baby.

He decided, on the way home, that he was going to ask Nick if they could adopt. Hopefully, he'd say yes.

When Jeff got home he decided to make their evening special. He cleaned every room in the house (It wasn't that bad really, just Nick's stuff was everywhere). He spent most of the time in their bedroom, picking up Nick's dirty clothes and putting them in the hamper. He organized their books, made the bed, and opened the light blue drapes which revealed the balcony and lake. It was a nice day out, people where riding bicycles and walking, kids played with volleyballs and jump ropes. People were out on boats and the water looked nice. He smiled to himself and continued. He fed Athena and started dinner. The sun began to set around 6 and Jeff finally finished cleaning and making dinner, singing while he cooked.

Nick opened the door to his floor and walked down the hall to his home. He smiled when he heard the faint sound of Jeff's singing through the door and opened it. He was greeted by Athena jumped down from the couch with a meow, and the salivating smell of chicken. Nick took off his coat and set his bag in the closet, he gently toed his shoes off and picked Athena up.

Jeff must have heard the door open because he poked his head from the kitchen's doorway. He smiled at him and beckoned him over, "Hey sweetheart, have a nice day at work?"

Nick set Athena on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He pecked Jeff on the lips and leaned against the doorway, watching him cook. "Oh it was amazing! I held a program for 10 year olds; they were so excited when Annie did a trick for them. And then I got to see one of the seals, Fred, and he's doing well, the illness is almost gone!"

"Good, see I told you he'd get better," Jeff said, cutting the chicken into pieces.

"Hey, in my defense I've never seen what he had. I thought he was going to die."

Jeff placed the food in the plates and walked to the dining room. "Nick, out of the Jell-O," he said setting the plates on the table. Nick let out a loud groan and shut the fridge. Jeff chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. Nick was leaning against a counter, Athena rubbing her flank against his legs. Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and went to the cupboard; he grabbed two cups and began to pour iced tea into them. "Nick, eyes up, and don't even think about it." After knowing Nick since 3rd grade, he knew all of his ways and tricks.

Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. He rested his head on his shoulder and shut his eyes. "Do you have eyes on the back of your head or something?"

"Yes, I see everything," he turned around and wiggled out of his grasp, "Mm, you smell like fish." He wrinkled his nose and walked off towards the dining room.

"Yeah well you smell like… lemon wipes," Nick followed him to the table and sat down. "And I had my first show today. I got to swim with Georgina today. I could of died!"

"I cleaned the house, something you refuse to do," he replied, daintily eating a spoonful of corn. He have him a disbelieving look, "don't say that. You guys are running a wonderful place, all the animals are happy and won't do anything bad."

Meanwhile, Nick shoveled food into his mouth and let out an obscene moan at the taste, "Jeffy, your cooking is getting better and better."

Jeff rolled his eyes and blushed, "I got the recipe from your mother."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "She calls you, but not me?"

"She just wanted to see how we were doing, and you didn't answer."

Nick sipped his iced tea, "Still not a reason not to call her own son," he looked up at jeff lovingly. "How was work?"

Nick shrugged, "It was slow, thankfully. But I had a little girl come in with a broken arm. She's going to be fine."

After dinner, Jeff allowed Nick a piece of JELL-O, while he put the dishes in the dish washer and took a quick shower.

When he came out he put on his pajamas and lay sideways on the bed. Athena jumped beside him and sat on his chest. Jeff pet her softly and cooed.

"Hi kitty, " Athena purred, leaped off of him, and curled up into a ball on his pillow. He pet her head, "such a pretty kitty." Jeff heard the shower running and suddenly felt his heart race, this was it.

A while later Nick toweled himself dry and put on his pajamas (well they're Jeff's but he doesn't know that) and made his way to their bedroom. Jeff was already asleep, lying across the bed. The drapes were opened so the moonlight seeped in, making the room light up. Jeff looked so beautiful, even more so now. Nick silently walked over to the bed and shook his shoulder.

"Sweetie, wake up. You're going to be sore if you sleep like that," Jeff groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Nick. Jeff remembered his question and sat up.

"Nick, I need to tell you something."

Nick took his hands, in his own, "Okay..."

Jeff took a deep breath, "I want to adopt a baby."

Nick opened his mouth and then shut it. "Oh..." He managed to choke out.

Jeff blushed for the second time that day, "I just, want to have the joy of raising a person, with you." He looked down at his lap, "It's okay if you don't want to, I understand."

Nick cupped his face with one hand, "I'd love to. We're going to do whatever it takes to get you a baby, us a baby."

Jeff gasped and smiled, he tackled Nick with a hug that nearly sent them to the floor.

Two Years later

"Hush, Nicky, you're going to wake her," Jeff whispered as Nick shut the door to their home behind them. Nick whispered a sorry and followed him to the nursery. Jeff cradled the bundle in his arms and turned to look at his boyfriend. "She's all ours, Nicky, can you believe it!"

Nick looked at the girl in his arms and chuckled wetly.

"Nicky, are you crying?"

"No, allergies," he said wiping a tear from his face.

Jeff unwrapped the pink blanket and set the girl in her crib. He pulled the rocking chair towards the crib and sat in it. Jeff sat on the stool and took Nick's hand.

"I love you so much."

Nick smiled, "I love you too."

It had taken two years, they had gone through a lot, but they never gave up. Finally they were able to adopt a baby girl. The girl's father had disappeared after her mom got pregnant and her mother put her up for adoption. Nick and Jeff had read her description and asked to see her; they knew she was the one. Her name was Azaylah; it's what her mother had named her. After tons of paperwork, they brought her home. Azaylah was healthy and it seemed as if she was going to be tall when she was older. She had a lot of loose, short, brown hair and bright green eyes, she was absolutely adorable.

Jeff had taken the first month off from work and Nick the first two weeks. They were completely prepared for her, they took parenting classes, baby proofed the whole house, read the books, bought all the things they needed and set up her own room. Azaylah's room was smaller than their bedroom, but still large. The walls were painted yellow and pink, with little owl and flower stickers on them. Her crib was white and Nick had made sure it was completely safe when he bought it. There was a baby blue rocking chair and stool in the corner of the room. Winnie the Pooh stuffed animals sat proudly on a shelf. There was a dresser, which was filled with baby clothes, with a lamp on it and a closest filled with toys and things they had received from friends and family. The carpet was white (though Jeff was sure that wasn't going to last long).

They ended up falling asleep (Jeff in the rocking chair and Nick sprawled out on the carpet) after a while. They woke up at 8 am, to Azaylah's giggling. Jeff had woken up and shot to his feet immediately. He looked around for a moment before remembering the crib. He pulled the side down and picked her up, he began to rock her. Nick groaned and sat up, everything was aching from sleeping on the floor. Azaylah made a gesture to her mouth and looked up at Jeff.

"Yes, daddy will get you your food," Jeff said setting her on the ground. "Nick, can you?" Nick tapped Azaylah on the nose, kissed Jeff, and left the room to make breakfast. Jeff made sure Azaylah was okay before going through her dresser and picking out a cute yellow dress with a cap. He turned to see her playing with a piece of the rug. He felt his heart beat quicken, she was helpless, her life depends on Nick and him.

"Azaylah, how about this?" He held the dress up and she made a content sound and clapped her hands. Jeff changed her diaper and put her in the dress and tied the strings of the hat underneath her chin. Azaylah giggled and pointed up at Jeff.

"Da," she said her eyes wide. Jeff picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. She was looking around with curious eyes, planning what she was going to look at first. She wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Nick smiled at them when they appeared.

"Oh Jeff, she looks adorable!" Jeff set her at her chair in the dining table and walked back to the kitchen.

"I still can't believe it! We're finally parents!" Nick said leaning over to hug him. Jeff kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"I know, I can't wait until she starts walking, and then we can teach her how to ride a bike, and how to drive… She's going to grow up so fast."

Nick picked up the bowl of yogurt and slices of banana and carried them to the table, his boyfriend racing behind him. They sat around Azaylah and smiled at her. She looked at them expectantly and put her hand in her mouth. Jeff spooned the yogurt onto the spoon. He made invisible hills towards his baby until it was close to her mouth. She reached a fat hand towards the spoon and grabbed at it.

"Me, pzzz," she gurgled. Jeff glanced at Nick who shrugged, he handed the spoon. She stuck it into her mouth and swallowed the yogurt. She gave the spoon to Nick, "Da!" Nick laughed and put more yogurt on the spoon. She took it and ate it greedily. After a few spoonfuls, she dropped the spoon and it landed on the tile, causing yogurt to splatter on the table's legs. Azaylah looked between them, "Uh oh," And began to howl with laughter.

"So you think that's funny don't you?" Jeff said getting up and bending over to clean the mess. Azaylah looked down at him and stopped laughing. She was gazing into the living room.

"Da!" She waved her arms at Nick and pointed towards the room. Nick picked her up and walked her over to the living room. He sat against one of the couches and pushed the coffee table against the wall. Azaylah sat across from him and looked around the large room. She got onto her hands and knees and began to crawl around, looking under the couches and on top of them.

Jeff finished cleaning and sat beside Nick; he leant his head on his shoulder and twined their fingers together as they watched Azaylah. Jeff finally had what he longed for, a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Azaylah crawled around Jeff's feet as he cooked. She looked up at her dad and latched her arms around his leg, cuddling it. Jeff was careful not to drop anything and looked down and smiled. The little girl saw that one of the cabinets were open and crawled over to it, she pulled it open and pulled out a shiny, silver, pot. Her eyes were wide as she dragged it away from the cabinet and picked up the lid. She reached inside of it and found nothing. She looked up at Jeff who hadn't noticed yet and up her spoon (she had been eating ice cream earlier). As she hit the spoon against the pot she began to laugh. Jeff jumped and span around.

"Azaylah, no!" He scolded, bending over to take the spoon and pot from her. Her lower lip began to tremble as she looked up at him with watery eyes. "Honey, don't cry." He picked her up and set her on his hip. He turned to the stove and set the lid on the pot of pasta he was making. He cradled her and left the kitchen. Nick was supposed to be cleaning their bedroom, but when Jeff got there, he was on his belly looking at something on his computer, Athena sitting on his back.

"Ath!" Azaylah said loudly pointing at Athena. Athena opened her eyes to look at the baby. Nick craned his neck to look at them; Jeff set Azaylah on the bed beside Athena, who immediately grabbed at the cat and set her in her lap. Jeff picked up a shirt that was on the floor.

"Nick, I sent you in here an hour ago, and it looks worse than before," Jeff said tossing the shirt into a hamper.

"I cleaned… the bed." Jeff scoffed. He began to pick up the clothes and books that where on the floor and in less than 10 minutes the room looked presentable.

Jeff set his hands on his hips and frowned, "See how easy that was?"

Nick shut his laptop and turned to lie on his back, "No. But at least I can do this now." He grabbed Jeff by the hips and pulled him forward.

"Nick!" Nick flipped them over and pressed their lips together. Jeff groaned and slid his hands beneath Nick's shirt. Jeff was about to take it further before he pulled away. "No, you're going to corrupt her," Jeff shouted pushing him off. He sat up and gave Nick a dirty look.

"Where is she?" Nick said looking around. Jeff got up and looked around the room. He crossed the room and looked under the bed.

"Jeff look!" Jeff got up and looked over at Nick. Across him, Azaylah was on her feet, with one of Jeff's shoes in her arms. She had a determined look on her face as she took a step towards Nick. Jeff gasped and slowly walked over to them. Azaylah giggled as she wrapped her arms around Nick's leg. Nick picked her up and swung her around.

Azaylah giggled again and Nick turned to Jeff. Jeff wrapped them both in a hug. "Our baby took her first steps!"

Ever since that moment, Azaylah has been using her new skills to her advantage. When she got into trouble she was now able to run from her daddie when she got in trouble and when they took her outside she could run through the sand or playground.

On the 4th week of Jeff's month off, he woke to a loud crashing sound. He gasped and sat up, making Nick groan."

"What's the matter?"

Jeff glanced at him, "Didn't you hear it… it was really loud."

Nick pulled him back down and wrapped his arm around his chest, "baby its summer and Chicago, it's going to be loud." Nick nodded pulled the blanket back up and moved closer to Jeff.

The noise happened again this time, Nick heard it too. "Nick, there's someone in the house."

Nick pushed the blankets off of them and stood up. Jeff put his robe on and handed Nick his. They silently crept through the house, Jeff walking closely behind him. There was the sound again, coming from the living room. Nick gasped and turned to look at Azaylah's room, "Azaylah, Jeff!" Jeff put a finger to his mouth and pushed the living room door open.

Standing in the middle of the floor was Azaylah, wearing her blue pajamas. She looked up when Jeff and Nick entered the room, "Uh- oh, Daddies." All the movies they owned covered the floor. She dropped a home video and climbed up onto the couch and began to cry. Jeff picked her up and set her in his lap and tried to shush her. Nick dropped to the floor and began to pick the movies up and put them back on the shelves.

"Azaylah, you can't be up at this hour, and you made a mess," Jeff said, trying to sound angry.

"S- sow, Daddy," She said, starting to hiccup. Jeff sighed and took her back to her room. He set her in her crib and scolded her,

"Azaylah, you're not to leave this bed again. Or I'm going to have to punish you." Azaylah started t cry louder as she stood up and reached out for him.

"Papa!"

Jeff felt guilty but he left the room and shut the door, only to find Nick outside, "I feel so bad Nicky, should I go back?"

Nick clasped their hands together and led them back to their room, "It's the only way she's going to learn, it's the 5th time this week."

"I know, I just feel bad," Jeff mumbled, shutting their door and climbing onto the bed after Nick. Nick once again wrapped his arms around Jeff and pulled him close. Jeff sighed and rested his head on his chest. It took a while but he eventually fell asleep.

Jeff kissed Nick goodbye and he shut the door to their house. He sighed sleepily and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into shorts and a t shirt. He went to Azaylah's room, only to find her, on her back, with red cheeks, as if she had been crying all night. He felt another pang of guilt as he picked out a white dress with sunflowers on it. He woke her up and changed her diaper. He put her in the dress and allowed her to walk halfway to the kitchen. She fell back and looked up at him and held out her arms. He picked her up and set her in her chair in the dining table. He went back to the kitchen, poured her some whole milk and a bowl of Cheerios. She didn't seem to be very hungry so she drank the milk and left the cereal.

"Sweetie, please eat some."

"No, Papa," she said pushing the bowl away. Jeff sighed and tried the sliced bananas; she took two and ate them, but refused anymore.

"Why, don't we go for a walk, we can go to the park," Jeff said cleaning up and picking her up. She began to struggle.

"No!" Jeff held her tightly to his chest. He grabbed his wallet and the folded up stroller and ran outside with her. She had begun to cry as he set her in her stroller and strapped her down. He quickly pushed her to the elevator and bent over to her level when the doors closed and started moving.

"Azaylah, please, calm down. Darling, please." He stroked her hair and then pressed a kiss to cheek. The girl's cheeks were red again but she had stopped crying. She looked up at him with watery eyes. He smiled at her and got up. The doors opened once more and pushed her out. A few people looked at them and smiled at the girl.

Jeff proudly pushed her stroller down the street and started towards the main street. Azaylah was watching people as they passed. They crossed the street and entered Millennium Park. They walked past the Crown Fountain and Azaylah pointed at it and turned to look at Jeff.

"Not today, Azaylah, we didn't bring your swimsuit."

They continued walking until they made it to "The Bean". Azaylah said nothing but stare at her reflection. She looked at Jeff's reflection and smiled. "Papa!" Jeff took his phone out and took a picture of a smiling Azaylah. He sent it to Nick and put his phone away. He pulled the stroller away from the sculpture and continued through the park. He pushed her through the Gardens, she was looking around at the different plants and water. It was a nice day, the sun wasn't too harsh and it was cool.

He felt his phone buzz and he pulled out his phone. Azaylah was examining a sunflower on the way out, he checked it.

You both look beautiful. Have fun! X0X –N

Jeff continued their walk and entered the Theater. He placed a blanket on the grass and set Azaylah on it. She was looking at the metal above them with awe. The band started to practice making her jump and climb into Jeff's lap. Jeff stroked her hair and lay back on the blanket. She snuggled into his arm and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hey, how are the two most beautiful people in the world?" Someone said in an English accent. Jeff picked Azaylah up ready to defend them but saw Nick. Jeff rolled his eyes and set Azaylah down. She giggled and crawled over to Nick. Nick sat across from them and leant over to kiss them both on the cheek.

"Nick, you scared me! I thought you were some old perv," Jeff said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, sorry. Will this make it up?" He held out a small takeout box and handed it to Jeff. Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and opened it. There was a piece of blue cake with white frosting.

"Blue?"

Azaylah got onto her feet to peer inside the box. She looked up at Nick and then back at the cake. "Yes, blue cake."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and took a fork from him; he took a bite of it and smiled. "Where did you even get this?" He cut a small piece for Azaylah and fed it to her. She sat down, with a confused look on her face, it was unlike anything she had ever tasted. Deciding she liked it, she got up and tried to steal more with her fingers.

"I found a bakery on the way here." Jeff nodded and moved the box away from the girl.

"Azaylah, you're hands are dirty," Nick said reaching underneath the stroller and took out a packet of wipes. He took her small hands and wiped them off. Jeff handed her some more on a fork and she ate it greedily. Jeff took another bite and gave it to Nick. Nick set it at the bottom of the stroller and picked Azaylah up. He cuddled her and laid back on the blanket beside Jeff. Jeff swung a leg over Nick's and shut his eyes.

Luckily they lived in Chicago and there weren't a lot of people watching the Orchestra practice. There weren't a lot of homophobic slurs that where said in their direction, of course they received them.. But only on occasion.

"I have to go soon, I only have an hour for lunch." Nick whispered, watching as Azaylah's eyes drooped. Soon after they shut and she fell asleep at his side.

Jeff chuckled and propped his head up on his hand, "it's like back at Dalton. Remember that day where we had a picnic and fell asleep?"

Nick laugher at the memory, "It's like right now, except we've got a family now." Jeff glanced at Azaylah and leant over to kiss him, Nick used his free hand to run a hand through Jeff's hair. The blond pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Nick said gently picking Azaylah up and setting her in the stroller and strapping her in. Nick folded the blanket and put it away. Nick hugged him tightly and walked to the exit with him. Jeff kissed his cheek and turned to the opposite direction. Nick watched them turn the corner and disappear. He looked at the floor and turned and started back towards the Aquarium.

:3:6

i hope you liked it! And remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Whose Daddy's pretty girl?" Nick said holding his baby above his face. He was currently on the floor of the living room, playing with Azaylah while Jeff took a nap. "Whose the cutest baby in the world?"

Azaylah squealed in laugher and waved her chubby arms. "Da! Daddy!l" Nick sat up and set her down on her feet between his legs. He gently held her fists in his own and pretended to dance with her. She giggled and started to talk in baby talk.

Nick started to sing Twinkle Twinkle little star, which made the girl shriek in appreciation. She bounced on her feet, practically jumping.

After the song ended he let her go and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and standing on his thighs.

Nick smiled and hugged her. She mumbled something in baby talk before she pulled out of Nick's embrace. She crawled over to her pile of stuffed animals and dragged a large plush bunny(which was almost as big as her) to Nick. She sat down between his legs and pulled it over his leg.

"Da!" She cuddled it before pushing it toward him. She crawled back to her toys and picked up a stuffed cat. She roared softly and walked back him. She held it up to the bunny in Nicks arm and roared.

Nick shook the rabbit and made a small squeal. "Mwister Kitty! That's not nice!"

Azaylah started to babble in baby talk, pretending that the cat was talking. "Ahvaba slehdjd geso!"

Nick wrapped the bunny's arms around the cat, "I wanna be fwens wit you!"

Azaylah shrieked in laughter again, "Da!" She crawled into the bunny's furry belly and snuggled it. Nick picked her up and sat on the couch.

"C'mon baby. Let's go wake up Papa and see if he wants to go to the zoo." He set her on his hip and walked to the master bedroom. Jeff was sprawled on his back, with a thin blanket thrown over him. He appeared to be completely bare, and his hair was still a little damp. Any other day, Nick would of pounced on his sleeping boyfriend. But he still had Azaylah in his arms.

He sat on the middle of the bed and shook Jeff. Jeff groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "Nooo."

Nick chuckled, "Sweetheart, you've been asleep for two hours. You're going to ruin your sleep routine."

Jeff raised his head and glanced at them with one open eye. "Azaylah, sweetheart, tell daddy 5 more minutes."

Azaylah squirmed out of Nick's arms, she crawled over to Jeff and stood up, placing her tiny hands onto his chest. "Papa!"

Jeff wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest. She cooed and started to play with his hair.

"Jeffy come on! Let's go outside and go to Lincoln! It's free and it's just down the street!"

Jeff sat up at that, causing the girl to slid into his lap, "Why didn't you say before!" He set Azaylah on the bed before sliding out of bed and running into his closet. "Dress Azaylah in that new dress we bought her! I'll be out in five minutes!"

Nick changed his shirt and picked the little girl up. He walked into her room and set her on the floor. He walked into her closet and began to look for her dress.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to the zoo they began to show Azaylah the different animals. She watched as they lazily walked around their homes and giggled when they ran or did something different. She had been particularly fond of the zebras. They went into the primate house and let Azaylah press her hands against the glass, watching the animals eat.<p>

She giggled and pointed towards the lemurs. Jeff set her on the floor and let her run to the glass. Nick turned to him, "We'd better watch her. She'll end up like Bink from Baby's day out."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Oh don't say that. I don't want to even think of her getting kidnapped, or walking around the city."

Nick laughed and watched as the little girl talked in baby talk with a another kid who looked to be a little older than her. The boy babbled and pointed towards a

"Dylan!" The little boy turned around and glanced up at a man who was walking towards them.

Azaylah whimpered and ran over to Jeff, who picked her up and hid her face in his shoulder.

The boy grinned and ran up to him, the man picked him up and turned towards Nick and Jeff.

"Sebastian?"

The other man's face broke into a smile, "Jeff!" Jeff ran up to him and hugged him with one arm.  
>"I haven't seen you since graduation! This is awesome!"<p>

Sebastian nodded, "it's so good to see you. I was planning to call, but I forgot." He looked down at Azaylah, "And whose this little pretty princess?"

Azaylah shyly looked at him and held her arms out towards Nick. Jeff handed her to Nick who cradled her to his chest.

"Sorry... She's a little shy. Her name is Azaylah."

Sebastian nodded at Nick who looked away. Ever since their Freshman year, Sebastian had done everything to get into Jeff's pants. Of course Jeff was completely oblivious to this, but Nick knew.  
>Sebastian stopped after Nick and Jeff got together but him and Jeff remained friends.<p>

"Well this is my son Dylan, who seemed to be getting along with Azaylah." Dylan gave Jeff a toothless grin and glanced at Azaylah who was watching them.

"He's so cute," Jeff said with a dreamy look on his face. "Are you and Hunter still together?"

Sebastian blinked and shook his head, "No... I'm married to this man I met at work, his name is Luke."

Jeff nodded, "That's nice. But now I owe Kurt 20 bucks."

Sebastian smacked him gently on the arm and scoffed. "I cannot believe you guys."

Jeff giggled and shrugged. Nick cleared his throat and stepped closer to Jeff, "Well we should get going...We still have a lot to do today.."

Jeff nodded, "You're welcome to join us Bas. You, Dylan, and Luke if he's here.."

Sebastian shrugged, "Lukey is at home with our daughter.. But I should go.. She's sick."

Jeff nodded, "I hope she gets better. I'll call you later and you guys can come over for dinner someday."

Sebastian grinned, "Sure! I'm sure the kids would like that too."

Azaylah was being chased by Dylan, both of them giggling.

"It was nice seeing you again," he said hugging his friend tightly.

Sebastian hugged him back, "I'll see you later."

Sebastian picked Dylan up and they walked out of the exit. Nick crossed his arms over his chest.  
>Jeff rolled his eyes, "you know you're the only man for me."<p>

Nick picked Azaylah up and turned to leave the building. "I know."

Jeff pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and they fell into a comfortable silence.

The sun soon disappeared behind buildings and they made their last stop at an ice cream shop.  
>Nick and Jeff ordered Azaylah a chocolate ice cream in a paper bowl, and a banana split for them to share. They laughed at Azaylah's attempts at eating by herself, before Jeff fed her small spoonfuls. She quickly learned and took the spoon from him.<p>

When they were done Azaylah squealed in laughter as her spoon fell off the table . She had chocolate ice cream all over her face and hands. Nick snapped a picture of her before Jeff could grab baby wipes from his bag.

He set her in his lap and began to wipe her hands off, "Baby, look at the mess you made."  
>Azaylah giggled as he wiped her face off and set her back in her chair. Nick licked the last bit of chocolate from his spoon and got up to throw their cups and spoons away.<p>

Jeff groaned, "My feet are going to fall off."

Nick smiled, "you wanted to walk here."

"It was fun though. And Azaylah definitely enjoyed herself." Nick looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. How she could sleep with all the noise was beyond him.

Jeff sleepily unlocked the doors and led the way up to the elevator and into their home. He kissed Azaylah on the forehead and whispered a prayer. Nick changed Azaylah into her sleepwear and put her down in her crib.

"Love you sweetheart." He stroked her cheek. "Sleep well."

He shut her door and went into his room. He closed their door and took his pants and shirt off. Nick threw it into a basket in the closet and went to the balcony. He pushed the drapes to the side and looked outside. It was already 11 and there still seemed to be people walking around outside. He sighed and slid beneath the blankets in his bed.

Jeff appeared soon after and got into bed as well. He was wearing a silky pair of pajamas that felt nice against Nick's bare skin. Nick kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around him.

"Love you, Nicky."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Jeff woke to the sound of Nick's voice drifting through the apartment and the smell of food being made. He smiled when he realized the song he was singing was Uptown Girl, a solo he got for Regionals.<p>

The memory of Nick running into the blond'a dorm and jumping into his arms, suddenly returned. It had been one of the best days of Nick's high school experience.

Jeff got up and went to his closet and changed into a pair of shorts and Nick's old lacrosse t-shirt. He went to the living room and found Azaylah standing on the couch and peering out the window. Jeff sat beside her and watched as her face lit up. She let go of the curtains and sat in his lap.

"Papa!" She giggled as he lifted her above his head and set her back on her feet on his thighs. Jeff looked up at a clicking sound and frowned.

"Nick!"

Nick set his phone down and sat on the couch beside them. He kissed Jeff on the cheek, "Morning, sweetheart."

Azaylah squirmed out of Jeff's hold and crawled over Nick's legs. She stood up on the edge of the couch and looked out the window.

"We should take her out," Jeff said softly.

Nick groaned, "After yesterday? No way!"

Jeff laughed, "it wasn't that much. And it was fun."

Nick got up, "I made strawberry pancakes, and even made a little one for the baby."

Nick picked Azaylah up and started towards the dining room.

Jeff slumped against the couch, "could you carry me too?"

Nick stopped in the doorway, "come on."

Jeff groaned and got up. He lazily went to the dining room table, he slid into

a chair. Nick set a plate of three pancakes in front of him, and sat in his own chair beside Azaylah. Azaylah was eating little pieces of pancake. They ate slowly, chatting about nothing in particular until Azaylah began to whimper and sob loudly.

"Take her, I'll clean up," Nick said standing up and picking up the plates. Jeff wiped his hands and picked Azaylah up. She sobbed into his shoulder as he carried her to the living room. Athena watched them from the top of the bookshelf, unhappy with the noise.

"Shh sweetheart don't cry," Jeff whispered, rocking her. "What's the matter baby?"

He took her the the master bathroom and grabbed her towel. He began to fill the tub with warm water and poured a bubble bath soap into it. Azaylah had sobbed the entire time, standing on the carpet and had her hands on his leg. Jeff undressed her and set her into the baby tub. She stopped sobbing and sunk back against the plastic.

"That's it baby, you're okay," Jeff whispered. He began to wash her hair with her shampoo, careful to keep it out of her eyes. She stared at him while he washed her with wide eyes.

When they were finished he wrapped her in a fluffy towel and went to her room. He dressed her in a one piece pajamas with a mouse on the front. She was limp in his arms, just staring up at him as he carried her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He sat down and began to rock slowly back and forth.

He sang a little lullaby and rubbed her back with tiny circles. She slowly fell asleep and Jeff got up and set her in her crib. He left the room, leaving the room slightly ajar. Nick was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon on tv.

"She was just exhausted. She probably didn't sleep much last night."

He set his head on Nick's lap and curled up into a ball. Nick ran his fingers through his hair. "I love her so much.. I don't ever want her to grow up."

Jeff giggled, "Okay Peter."

Nick turned the tv off and beckoned him to sit up. Jeff sat up and smiled mischievously. "What?"

Jeff stood up and pulled Nick to his feet, pressing a kiss to his lips and running his hands down his back. "The baby's asleep and probably will be for a while... We're alone.."

Nick's eyes darkened, "Oh really."

Jeff nodded, his hands stopping just above his hipbones. "Now we can start that Jazzercise dvd I bought the other day."

Nick groaned, "Jeffyyy!"

Jeff laughed triumphantly and ran off towards the kitchen, "Get dressed, we're starting soon!"

* * *

><p>Finally done haha! Anyway I hope you liked it and I'll start the whole Sebastian reunion next time I update. Please review!<p> 


End file.
